Grease for lubrication is ordinarily injected into machinery through grease fittings or portals called grease zerks. A grease gun injects the grease under pressure through a nozzle that incorporates a coupler dimensioned to mate with the zerk. Grease gun pressure may be pneumatic, hydraulic, manual, or electro-mechanical in a variety of known designs.
A problem with multiple applications of grease to a part of a machine is that dirty or contaminated grease builds up at the zerk and may restrict the flow or even block entry of the injected grease. Common solutions for the problem include forcing grease into the zerk under very high pressure to push the blockage away, inserting a thin probe to break up the collected grease, or bathing the joint in a light oil to dissolve the blockage. All of the described solutions involve stopping the ordinary flow of grease applications and taking remedial steps.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grease port cleaning tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grease port cleaning tool approximating the configuration of a standard grease gun.